The purpose of this application from MizMedi Hospital is to develop the infrastructure to increase significantly the production of the one human embryonic stem (hES) cell line listed on the NIH Stem Cell Registry in order to distribute this cell as widely as possible to other stem cell researchers. This application has three specific aims. The first aim is to distribute HES cells to researchers worldwide who are involved in experiment of hES cell differentiation and discovery of potential hES cell derived therapies for some of mankind's divesting degenerative illnesses and injuries which are currently either poorly treated or untreatable. The second aim is to identify the optimal culture materials and conditions to maintain and expand hES. The third aim is to develop techniques for cryopreservation of hES cells. The process including culture, cryopreservation, and distribution of hES ells is very labor intensive and there is currently neither laboratory infrastructure nor personnel to increase hES production at the research the laboratory of MizMedi Hospital. Therefore we wish to establish a new laboratory staffed and scientists devoted to cell production under a stringent quality control process. We will also provide training to recipients and will be involved in basic research to improve culture conditions. It is essential sufficiently to increase production for distributing aliquots of cell line (Miz-hES1) researchers to establish their own research programs at the rate of 20 shipments per month. It is also a significant distribution to the stem cell research program and formation of infrastructure. This will represent a 7 folds increase from our current capacity. Clearly, as stem cell culture conditions improve, we would expect this production to significantly increase.